StepBrother Addict
by selulu7
Summary: i can't wrote summary Yang pasti permintaan maaf, karna otak chan buntu untuk ff Look At My Eyes ' ' gomenasai


Stepbrother Addiction

Cast : *Kim Byung Joo (BJoo) 22years old

*Kim Hansol 12years old

*All member of ToppDogg

Pair : HanJoo, PNissi and other

Bjoo seme X Hansol uke

Genre : Romance

Desclimer: they are Gods, their parents, Stardom Entertainment, and remember Xero is MINE *smirk

Summary :

Kim Byung Joo seorang mahasiswa cerdas di Stardom University. Ia tipe anak yang melarang sang ayah untuk menikah lagi. Karna menurutnya, menempatkan seorang yeoja di mantion megah mereka akan menjadi beban. Hanya saja sekarang berbeda, ia dengan mudah memberi izin sang ayah menikahi wanita pilihannya saat ini. Dan saat pesta ulang tahun sang ayah, iya resmi mendapatkan seorang ibu tiri dan juga adik tiri yang sangat manis. Sebenarnya apa yang menyebakan namja tampan itu berbaik hati memberi izin pada sang appa untuk menikah lagi?

Let's began

.

.

.

Semua tamu undangan sudah memenuhi aula salah satu hotel terbesar berbintang lima diwilayah gangnam ini. Tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan tampak berlalu lalang, saling menyapa dan ada juga yang mencicipi hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

Sepasang namja tampak dan yeoja tampak tersenyum bahagia diatas singgasana sang pengantin. Berbincang dengan beberapa teman mereka. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kim Se Hyuk dengan Jenissi Yu atau sekarang bisa disebut Jenissi Kim. Bagaimana pesta ini tidak diselenggarakan secara mewah?

Kim Se Hyuk adalah penguasa daratan Asia, salah satu pebisnis terkaya di Asia. Sedangkan istrinya Jenissi adalah seorang desainer sekaligus producer music terbaik di Korea. Rancangannya bahkan sudah melewati batas Eropa. Dan ini sama-sama pernikahan ke 2 pasangan ini. Ya, mereka sama-sama pasangan yang telah diceraikan dahulunya.

Seorang namja tampan yang lebih muda tampak menikmati perbincangannya dengan beberapa teman yang tampaknya berasal dari universitas yang sama dengannya. Namja-namja itu memegang segelas koktail ditangan masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan namja cilik yang duduk dimeja sebelah mereka. Ia tampak lebih menikmati cemilan bersama susu coklat yang memang dihidangkan khusus untuknya. Sesekali ia melirik sang hyung yang tampaknya masih tak mengacuhkannya karna asik berbincang dengan teman-temannya itu. Padahal ia sangat butuh bantuan sekarang.

"Hyung! Byung Joo hyung!" rengak namja kecil itu sambil menarik-narik ujung jas namja yang dipanggilnya Byung Joo tersebut. Dan tak lama namja yang lebih besar darinya itu menunduk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja cilik itu.

Namja cilik itu tersenyum senang. Menampakkan gusi putih dan mata sipit miliknya yang semakin menyipit.

"Aku ingin pipis, temani ne~ aku tidak tau dimana tempatnya~" namja cilik itu menampakkan puppy eyesnya pada sang hyung. Yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa ditolak namja tampan itu.

"Arasso arasso~dasar manja!" Byung Joo mengendong namja cilik itu. Sungguh lucu, kalau saja sang appa dan istri barunya tau, alasan ia memberi izin appanya menikah dengan eomma tirinya adalah karna ia menyukai namja cilik ini, dapat dipastikan, kalau dirinya akan dibuang jauh-jauh oleh sang appa. Apalagi, dengan eomma tirinya yang memang sangat protektif terhadap anaknya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia terlanjur jatuh hati pada namja manis ini sejak pertama kali appanya membawa istri baru yang datang bersama namja manis ini keacara makan malam di mantion mereka.

Flashback

"Jaga sikapmu ~ appa tidak ingin kau mengacaukan acara makan malam kali ini! Tch,, sudah berapa kali kau membuat appamu yang tampan ini gagal menikah!" sehyuk tampak sibuk merapikan kemejanya sambil terus menceramahi putra kesayangannya itu.

"Tch appa~ kali ini siapa eoh? Anak rekan bisnismu? Yeoja dengan bedak tebal yang kemarin aku temui dikantormu itu?" ByungJoo balik bertanya, memang ia tampak tak acuh karna ia terlihat asik memainkan game dari ponselnya. Tapi ketahuilah, dalam otak geniusnya sudah bersarang berbagai ide licik untuk membuat acara makan malam ini menjadi acara yang tal terlupakan bagi yeoja itu.

"Anio! Appa juga tak suka yeoja itu! bukan style appa! Kali ini bukan yeoja, tapi namja. dia memiliki seorang putra, lebih kecil darimu! Dan kali ini seorang desainer!" Sehyuk bercerita sambil menunjukkan senyum malu-malunya. Tampak salah tingkah.

Byung Joo diam, dia tak menyangka appa-nya akan beralih menjadi seorang eemm~ Guy? Aigoo~ ini harus dicatat dalam sejarah. Kim Sehyuk yang dulu menentang hubungan antar namja, kini malah terjebak dalam hubungan yang dinamakan dengan Guy? Wahhh~ Daebak!

Tapi tetap saja, ByungJoo tidak akan setuju. Mau bagaimanapun, appanya itu pastilah akan menjadi seme, dan kekasihnya itu uke. Uke itu sama seperti yeoja. Cerewet, dan pengatur. Jadi dia tetap akan menentang itu. Apalagi, kekasihnya itu memiliki seorang putra. Bisa-bisa warisan yang harusnya sepenuhnya untuknya, sekarang akan dibagi 2? No No No! Dia tidak akan terima hal itu! _

"Mereka sampai tuan!" lamunan ByungJoo terhenti saat mendengar suara Ahjumma Ahn salah satu maid mention itu dari luar kamar sang tuan besar. Yah, Bjoo dan Sehyuk memang sedang berada dikamar Sehyuk saat ini.

"Ne? aigoo~ cepat sekali! Ppalli Kim ByungJoo!" Sehyuk gelagapan. Ia terlalu gugup. Dan ini pertama kali Bjoo melihat appanya seperti itu. Lucu sekali. Setidaknya Bjoo sadar, bahwa appanya benar-benar menyukai namja yang sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, dimeja makan yang terletak dihalaman belakang mention Kim. Sehyuk duduk bersama namja manis yang tadi sudah memperkenalkan diri itu bernama Jenissi Yu duduk disatu sisi sambil berbincang, dan disisi lain Bjoo duduk bersebelahan dengan namja cilik nan manis yang ia sangat hafal namanya Yu Hansol.

Bjoo tampak lebih asik memperhatikan namja manis disisinya dari pada makanan dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu tampak sesekali tersenyum melihat kelakuan imut namja manis ini. Perhatikan saja, mulut yang belepotan dengan kecap bahkan sampai mengenai pipi bulatnya karna makan steak buatan koki di mantion ini. Bjoo sangat ingin menggigit namja manis ini, hanya saja ia berusaha menahan sekuat tenaganya, untuk tak meninggalkan kesan buruk pada calon saudara tirinya ini.

"Hyung! Kau tidak makan? Kau bisa membuatku terbakar kalau terus menatapku begitu!" akhirnya namja manis ini bicara lagi. Mengeluarkan suara imutnya, yang bahan lebih imut dari pada suara seorang yeoja itu. Terakhir kali namja cilik ini bicara setelah menyebutkan namjanya saja.

"Tch.. kau ini ada-ada saja! Salahkan cara makanmu yang aneh itu! Sangat lucu!" ByungJoo berusaha bersikap santai. Ia kembali berusaha memfokuskan diri pada makanannya. Walau yahh~ sesekali matanya tetap beralih melirik namjaa manis disisinya.

"Ne? aigoo~" namja cilik itu segera mengambil tisu, membersihkan setiap inci bibir mungilnya. Menyebalkan~ namja cilik itupun berpout ria, sambil beralih menyantap ice cream yang sengaja ia minta pada sang maid tadi.

Bjoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan namja kecil nan manis itu. Semua ide licik tentang cara mengacaukan makan malam sang appa lenyap sudah. Ia setuju appanya menikah dengan Jenissi ahjumma. Itu akan membuatnya setiap saat bisa menikmati wajah manis nan rupawa Hansol adik tirinya.

Flashback Off

.

.

.

Hansol merebahkan dirinya diranjang queensize miliknya. Ia ingin tidur, lebih tepatnya berusaha tidur. Badannya sangat lelah saat ini, seharian duduk dan berdiri memberi salam pada tamu undangan yang datang. Ia butuh istirahat. Tapi masalahnya, ia tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri. Biasanya sang eomma akan menyanyikan lullaby, membacakan cerita, dan yang pasti memeluk dan member kecupan sayang diwajah manisnya. Tapi sekarang? Anio, eommanya pasti sudah terlelap bersama sang appa baru dikmar mereka.

Ceklek~

Srekk~

Blam~

Pintu kamar Hansol terbuka lalu tertutup, membuat namja manis itu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, ingin melihat siapa yang datang kekamarnya saat ini.

"Hyung?" mata namja manis itu membulat saat melihat siluet sang hyung yang dengan penampilan cukup mengenaskan datang kekamarnya. Lihat saja, rambutnya berantakan, matanya setengah tertutup, kedua tangan memeluk guling, dan jangan lupakan kalau namja tampan itu tidak mengenakan atasan dan hanya mengenakan boxer untuk menutupi bagian privasinya.

"Yak! Yak! Hyung! Kenapa tidur disini? Kau kan punya kamar sendiri!" protes Hansol saat Bjoo sudah merebahkan diri dikasur miliknya. Dan dengan seenaknya menarik namja manis itu kepelukannya. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang protes dari Hansol.

"Aish~ sudah diam! Tidur saja! Aku tau kau juga tidak berani tidur sendiri!" ujur BJoo telak. Dan tentu saja mengundang ekpressi kesal yang sangat imut pada Hansol. Lihatlah, bibirnya sudah manyun 3cm sekarang. Kkk~ gyeopta. Kalau saja Bjoo bangun, mungkin dia sudah menyerang bibir manis itu.

Dan jadilah, malam itu Hansol tidur ditemani Bjoo sang hyung. Setidaknya, pelukan BJoo sudah bisa menggantikan pelukan sang eomma, dan suara dengkuran halus Bjoo sudah menjadi pengganti lullaby untuknya. Kedua kakak beradik yang baru resmi tadi pagi itu terbuai kealam mimpi dnegan posisi yang saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah sarapan pertama keluarga Kim dengan farmasi baru. Ya, biasanya hanya ada Sehyuk dan BJoo dimeja makan, tapi saat ini sudah ada 2 orang lagi.

"Kau jangan lupa kekantor selama appa pergi Byungie~ appa sudah ambilkan cuti kuliahmu beberapa minggu kedepan! Dan juga, kali ini tugasmu bertambah. Jaga adikmu selama eomma dan appa pergi!" titah sang appa ditengah sarapan pagi kelurga kecil tersebut.

"Arrayo appa~ aku pasti akan jaga perusahaan! Lagipula memang kalian berbulan madu akan berlangsung berapa lama eoh?" BJoo menunjukkan ekpressi kesalnya. Padahal dalam hati ia berharap eomma dan appanya akan pergi beberapa minggu dan menyisakan ia bersama sang adik manis di rumah berdua saja.

"Em~ Cuma 3minggu!" jawab appa Kim santai.

"Mwo? Memang kalian mau kemana? Kenapa harus sampai selama itu? Tch… apa appa akan limpahkan kesepian appa selama ini pada eommaku yang yeppo eoh? Dasar mesum!" ledek Byungjoo. Yang menghasilkan semburat merah yang menghasilkan kesan manis diwajah Jenissi.

"Yak! Kami akan keliling Eropa tentu saja lama! Kau yang mesum! Dasar anak durhaka!"

Pletakkk~

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Bjoo. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang appa.

"Yak! Aishh~ kenapa harus memukulku? Appa menyebalkan! Dasar jelek!" bjoo balik mencerca sang appa! Menghasilkan gelak tawa dimention besar ini. Benar-benar perubahan yang besar. Mention yang biasanya sepi kini jusru terlihat berwarna semenjak tuan Kim mereka menikah.

"Yasudah, kami pergi dulu ne~ kalian tidak perlu mengantar kok!" Sehyuk tampak menggenggam erat tangan sang istri. Dan satu tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala putra bungsunya sayang.

" ~ eomma mohon jaga dongsaengmu ne~ eomma percayakan dia padamu!" Jenissi menatap Bjoo penuh harap. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela berpisah dengan putranya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aro eomma~ eomma tidak perlu khawatir! Aku pasti menjaganya!" ujar Bjoo yakin sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Gomawo! ~ jangan nakal arra! Eomma ingin kau patuh pada hyungmu!"

"Ne eomma! Arassoyo!" Hansol tersenyum cerah. Memberi kecupan-kecupan sayang di wajah sang eomma dan terakhir mendarat dipermukaan bibir eommanya.

"Aro! Kami pergi ne! jaga rumah juga prusahaan dan yang pasti, kalian jangan nakal aro!" pasangan suami istri itu berlalu setelah melambaikan tangan pada kedua putra mereka.

.

.

.

Hansol tampak malas memainkan permainan bongkar pasang yang menguras pemikirannya. Ia lebih suka bermain game di gadget. Hanya saja salahkan sang eomma yang malah membawa gadgetnya. Dengan alasan, Hansol akan lupa belajar kalau ditinggal bersama benda persegi panjang kesayangannya. Dan tampaknya sang hyung juga tidak dalam mood yang baik menemaninya bermain, lihat saja, ByungJoo lebih menikmati permainannya sendiri di smartphone-nya.

"Hyungie~" rengek Hansol pada BJoo, tapi tampaknya tak ada respon dari BJoo.

"Byungie hyung~~~" sekali lagi Hansol memanggilnya sedikit lebih keras, mungkin kalau BJoo tidak menggunakan hadset, dia pasti sudah menjawab. Dan sepertinya itulah yang dilupakan Hansol.

Akhirnya, pemuda manis itu memutuskan bangun dari sofa softblue yang ia duduki, mendekati hyung tirinya, lalu duduk disisi namja tampan itu. Menarik salah satu tali hadset yang dipakai Bjoo.

Namja tampan itu tampaknya terganggu dengan tingkah namja manis nan mungil disisinya, ia segera melirik kesal pada namja manis itu. Dan…

"Kya!" Bjoo dengan cepat menjauhkan smartphone ditangannya dari jangkauan mata Hansol. Dan sepertinya kalian sudah tau, apa yang dilakukan namja tampan itu dari tadi, bahkan membuat dia tak mendengar panggilan nyaring namja manis Hansol.

"Aish~ hyung seperti yeoja saja! Teriakan hyung sangat keras~" tatapan polos nan imut dilontarkan namja manis itu. Tampaknya ia masih belum mengerti apa yang barusan dilihat BJoo.

"Enak saja! Kenapa? Apa Hansol melihat apa yang tonton?" Tanya BJoo sedikit cemas, yah, ia cemas telah menodai otak polos namja manis ini.

"Anio hyungie~ Hansol-I tidak lihat apa-apa!" jawab Hansol sambil memberikan dezling eyes miliknya pada Bjoo.

"Arasso~ memang kenapa Hansol kesini?" Bjoo mulai sedikit lega, lalu merangkul pinggang namja mungil nan imut itu, menuntunnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dan tentu saja disambut senang dan semangat oleh namja manis ini.

"Anio~ Hansol bosan! Aku, bahkan tidak punya teman lain selain hyung didaerah ini!" Hansol mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Bjoo menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak boleh lepas control. Namja manis ini memang sangat menggoda imannya sejak awal. Sekarang bahkan namja manis ini, menunjukkan ekspressi imut dan merangsang, oh! Jangan lupa, BJoo baru menonton video blue yaoi dari smartphonenya tadi. sesuatu dibalik celananya sudah menyempit saat ini.

"Em! Lalu, Hansol ingin melakukan apa?" Bjoo mengelus lembut tengkuk namja manis dihadapannya. Tampaknya ia malah berniat, mengotori pikiran polos namja manis ini. Kim Byung !

"Hansol ingin bermain apa saja dengan hyung! Hansol tidak suka bermain sendiri!" Hansol tersenyum cerah, sedikit bergidik dengan sentuhan lembut BJoo ditengkuknya.

"Apa saja? Benarkah?" Bjoo tersenyum cerah. Tidak, saat ini lebih tepatnya ia sedang menyeringai.

"Ne hyungieee~"

"Arra~ hyung ajak Hansol bermain suatu permainan, tapi ada syaratnya!" Bjoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, sambil menatap Hansol.

"Yeyyy~ syarat? Arra arra hyungie~" Hansol tampak antusias. Membuat Bjoo gemas, dan mengecup singkat pipi bakpou namja manis itu.

"Hansol-I harus ikuti apapun yang hyung suruh! Dan yang pasti jangan pernah cerita pada siapapun, apalagi eomma dan appa, tentang permainan kita! Eotte?" Tanya Bjoo meminta persetujuan dari namja manis itu.

"Eomma juga tidak boleh tau?" Hansol menaruh telunjuk di dagunya, berfikir keras. Kenapa, eomma tercintanya juga tidak boleh tau apa saja yang dilakukannya?

"Ne! eomma, appa tidak boleh tau! Kalau Hansol-I tidak mau berjanji akan mematuhi rules-nya, hyung tidak akan ikut main!" Bjoo menegaskan lagi. Berusaha menunjukkan wajah kesal pada namja manis ini.

"Arra arra~ Hansol-I janji! Janji Hansol-I adalah janji seorang namja! tidak akan pernah Hansol ingkari!" dengan polosnya namja manis itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Bjoo. Menunjukkan senyuman yang ia rasa tampan, dan kedipan mata polos miliknya.

"Baiklah! Hyung percaya padamu Hansol-i~" Bjoo membalas acungan kelingking Hansol. Mengecup punggung tangan mungil namjaa manis itu.

.

.

.

"Emmhh~ hyung~ geli ahhh~" desahan namja manis itu menjadi mozard terindah ditelinga namja tampan itu. Posisi namja tampan yang berada diatas namja manis yang sudah tidak lagi memakai atasannya.

"Ahh~ aappohh ahh~" lagi, namja manis itu mendesah kala namja tampan diatasaanya, menggigit gemas nipple kanannya, lalu menghisap kuat gumpalan kenyal itu.

Bjoo, namja tampan yang berada diatas namja manis itu, mulai berpindah untuk mulai mengulum benda yang sama yang berada disisi kirinya. Menjilat, menggigit, lalu mengulum tonjolan kecil itu.

"Ahhh~ Byungiehh hyungg ahh~" Hansol namja manis itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, tangannya meremas rambut Bjoo, mengacaknya hingga tak beraturan lagi. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa sekarang tubuhnya terasa terkena sengatan listrik? Ada rasa sakit dan entah kenapa juga ada rasa nikmat. Dan dia tidak mengerti, kenapa suara-suara aneh seperti saat ini, dengan lancar lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Bjoo mulai menciptakan tanda kepemilikan disekitar dada Hansol. Tanda kemerahan yang pekat dan pastinya cukup sakit bagi Hansol, saat Bjoo menggigit lalu menghisap dadanya. Tanda merah yang sangat kontra dengan kulit putih Hansol tercipta cukup banyak didada dan perut rata namja manis itu. Seakan belum puas menciptakan tanda kepemilikan itu, Bjoo semakin merangkak naik keleher Hansol. Menciptakan tanda yang sama dengan yang ada didanya.

"Aaaahhh~~ hyunghh emmhhhh~"

Bjoo menarik baju kaosnya sendiri, melemparnya kesembarang arah. Menamapakkan dada bidang dengan perut ber abs kotak-kotak miliknya. Lalu, dengan sekali hentakan, tangan besar Bjoo dengan mudah melepaskan celana pendek Hansol.

Bjoo tersenyum cerah saat melihat junior kecil Hansol yang tampaknya masih tidur. Mata Bjoo tertuju pada benda mungil nan imut itu. Menghasilkan semburat merah dipipi Hansol. Dengan segera namja manis itu menutupi juniornya dengan kedua tangan munyil miliknya.

"Kenapa hyung memperhatikan punyaku? Hyungkan juga punya! Memalukan sekali!" namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Entah itu bisa dikatakan dirty talk atau tidak, yang pasti, karna kata-kata Hansol barusan, Bjoo jadi semakin bersemangat menodai kepolosan namja manis ini.

"Em! Anio! Punyamu lebih imut dari punya hyung chagiii~" Bjoo menarik tangan Hansol yang menutupi juniornya. Dan dengan segera, Bjoo meremas lembut batang junior mungil itu. Mengelusnya lembut, lalu memijit junior mungil Hansol.

"Aaahhh~~ sshhhh~ hyunggg~"

Mendengar mozard terbaik dari Hansol, Bjoo jadi semakin bersemangat bermain dengan benda kebanggaan milik Hansol. Ia menggenggam junior mungil itu, lalu mengulumnya dengan tangan. Keatas kebawah, semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Sshhh~ hyungg~ akuhh ingin pipishhh~" tubuh Hansol menegang, ia bergerak gelisah, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, tapi ia menahannya.

"Keluarkan saja chagiya~ tidak apa-apa~" Bjoo mulai menjilati batang junior Hansol, menghasilkan percum yang mulai keluar dari ujung junior itu.

"Tapi aahhhh~ sshhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Hansol tak sanggup lagi, tubuhnya menegang kemudian ia menumpahkan cairan bening dari ujung juniornya. Nafasnyapun terengah.

Bjoo tersenyum saat melihat wajah Hansol yang penuh kepuasan duniawi. Pipinya memerah, bibirnya yang terbuka dan ikut memerah. Serta wajah yang dibanjiri keringat. Bena-benar menggemaskan untuk 'dimakan' saat ini juga.

Bjoo pun melepaskan celana pendek yang digunakannya. Memperlihatkan juniornya yang 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari pada milik Hansol. Dan tentu saja mendapat tatapan kagum sekaligus horror diwajah Hansol.

"Wae baby? Kau menyukai punya hyung? Kenapa tidak disentuh?" Tanya Bjoo dengan senyum penuh kepervertan. Ia mengarahkan tangan mungil Hansol pada juniornya. Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan polos oleh namja manis itu.

"Hyung? Bagaimana punyamu bisa sebesar ini? Dan kenapa punya hyung bangun?"

"Punya hyung bangun karna melihat tubuh indah milik Hansol baby~ gwaencanha, saat sudah besar, punya Hansol-i akan sebesar ini juga~" Bjoo kembali menduduk Hansol dipangkuannya, dengan posisi ia duduk dikepala ranjang sambil bersandar.

"Baby, lakukan seperti yang hyung lakukan tadi ne~" Bjoo membawa tangan Hansol menggenggam miliknya, sedangkan tangan Bjoo yang satu lagi mengelus dan mencubit bokong kenyal milik Hansol.

"Arassoyo hyungie~" Hansol mulai menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, memijit batang junior Bjoo yang sudah menegang itu.

"Sshhh~ good boy ahhh~" Bjoo mendesah lega, jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak mengelus lubang anus Hansol. Menciptakan sensasi geli siempunya.

"Hyungg~ gelihhh~" desah Hansol ditengah handsjobnya. Dan entah ada dorongan dari mana, namja manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke junior Bjoo, menjilati benda tersebut dari ujung hingga kepangkal. Lalu menghisap lubang kecil dipuncaknya.

"Hansol babyhh~ kau pintar chagihh~" Bjoo mendesah nikmat. Ia meremas rambut namja manis itu. Tangannya yang satu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan Hansol, menyuruh namja manis itu menjilati 3 jarinya. Dan tentu saja, dituruti dengan patuh oleh namja manis itu.

Saat merasa sudah cukup basah, Bjoo melepaskan jarinya dari Hansol, yang langsung kembali kepekerjaannya semula, mengulum junior Bjoo.

"Aaahhh~" teriakan Hansol tertahan karena adanya junior Bjoo dimulutnya. Sakit langsung menjalar dibagian bawahnya. Anusnyapun mulai berkedut kesakitan, ia merasa sedikit penuh. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Bjoo yang mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam sana.

"sabar baby~ hyung akan bermain lembut~" Bjoo mengecup pucuk kepala Hansol dengan lembut. Memberi ketenangan pada namja manis itu. Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Hansol, Bjoopun mulain menggerakkan jarinya didalam hole Hansol. Bergerak keluar dan masuk, lalu zigzag, dan trakhir menggunting. Bermaksud melebarkan rectum namja manis itu.

"Ssshhhhh~ eeunghhhh~" Hansol mulai mendesah nikmat saat tak sengaja jari Bjoo menyentuh titik kenikmatan terdalam nya. Rasa perihnya seakan hilang dan terganti dengan rasa nikmat didalam sana.

Bjoo yang mengetahuin kegiatannya berhasil memancing kenimatan bagi Hansol, kembali memasukkan 2 jari sekaligus kedalam hole pink tersebut. Hingga sekarang ada 3 jari Bjoo didalam sana.

"Appohhh hikss~ hyung~" Hansol kembali merasakan penuh dan sakit di anusnya. Sampai-sampai setitik air mata menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Sssthhh~ chagi uljima~ tahan sedikit ne~" Bjoo menghapus air mata Hansol dengan tangan kirinya.

Setelah Hansol cukup tenang, Bjoo kembali menggerakkan tangannya didalam hole Hansol, dan dihentakan pertama Bjoo sudah berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam Hansol lagi.

"Aahhh~" desahan kelegaan keluar dari bibir mungil Hansol. Desahan Hansol kembali memancing birahi Bjoo untuk bergerak lebih kuat dan cepat didalam hole Hansol.

"eeeuunghh~ sshhh~" desahan kenikmatan terus terdengar dibibr Hansol. ia sampai lupa kalau sebelumnya ia sedang memblowjob junior Bjoo, hingga kini junior itu hanya diblowjob dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Chagi, kita kelevel selanjutnya ne, hyung tidak tahan lagi!" Bjoo menunjukkan wajah frustasi pada dongsaeng manisnya itu.

"Level selanjtnya? Arasso hyungie~" Hansol tampak antusias.

"Aahhh~" desah kekecewaan Hansol saat Bjoo mencabut ke-3 jarinya dari hole Hansol.

Bjoo merebahkan lagi tubuh mungil Hansol diranjang. Menindihnya, lalu membawa ke-2 kaki Hansol memeluk pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan Bjoo mengarahkan ujung juniornya ke depan anus Hansol.

"Aaaahhh~ appohhh~" teriak Hansol saat ujung junior Bjoo mulai menerobos lubangnya. Ia meremas bahu Bjoo, kemudian memeluk punggung namja 10tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Bjoo yang tidak tega melihat Hansol kesakitan, merendahkan dirinya untuk mencium bibir mungil Hansol. Menghisapnya lembut dan penuh cinta. Dan dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama oleh Hansol.

Bjoo kembali menggerakkan juniornya kedalam hole Hansol.

Jlebbb~

Sekali hentakan, junor besar itu sudah bersarang di didalam hole hangat Hansol. menghasilkan tetesan Kristal bening dari pelupuk mata Hansol.

Penuh, panas, perih dan sesak yang dirasakan Hansol saat ini pada bagian anusnya.

"Baby gwaencanha? Apa hyung boleh bergerak sekarang?" bjoo yang sudah melepas ciumannya dengan Hansol mulai menatap lekat wajah namja manis dibawahnya.

Hansol menganggukan kepalanya member izin. Ia masih tidak mengerti, tapi instingnya berkata untuk patuh saja pada ByungJoo. Ia percaya, Bjoo tidak akan menyakitinya.

Cuppp~

Bjoo mengecup kening Hansol. menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cinta yang ia miliki pada namja manis ini.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Hansol! you're mine!" Bjoo mulai menarik juniornya keluar, menyisakan kepalanya saja didalam sana, dan dengan sekali hentakan, ia mendorong kembali juniornya kembali kedalam lubang Hansol.

"Aaaahhh~" Hansol mencakar punggung Bjoo. Melampiaskan rasa perih dan nikmatnya.

Bjoo yang merasakan perih dipunggungnya hanya diam saja. Ia tau, rasa sakit yang diterima Hansol tak sebanding dengan rasa perihnya saat ini.

"Eeeuunghhh~ hyunggg ahhh~ thereehh~ sstthhh~" Hansol kembali mendesah nikmat saat gerakan Bjoo berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Bjoo yang mendengar desahan kenikmatan Hansol semakin bersemangat menyodok di titik yang sama. In-out, semakin cepat. Hingga menghasilkan bunyi tabrakan kulit yang cukup keras. Beruntung, rumah ini hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Walaupun ada maid, akan tetap saat ini akhir pekan, dan para maid bebas kerja di akhir pekan.

Decitan ranjang akibat kegiatan panas ke 2 namja ini juga terdengar sangat jelas. Akan tetapi hal tersebut menjadi nyanyian pengiring yang indah untuk ke dua namja diatasnya.

.

.

.

"Hansol ahhh~"

"Byungiehhh hyunggg ahhh~"

Kedua namja tersebut berhasil melepaskan hasrat mereka bersamaan setelah 4 jam bercinta. Cairan Bjoo membasahi perut, hole hingga meluber keluar membasahi seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk tersebut.

Sedangkan cairan milik Hansol meluber membasahi perut Bjoo dan miliknya. Bjoo pun akhirnya terbaring disebelah Hansol setelah ia melepaskan juniornya dari hole Hansol.

Bjoo lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Hansol. menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka ber 2. Hansol juga sepertinya tak menolak. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah saat ini. ia hanya menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan Bjoo, memejamkan mata, hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Saranghaeyo baby Han~" Bjoo mencium pucuk kepala Hansol beberapa kali. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang ia miliki didalam ciumannya pada namja manis ini.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Kim Hansol hanya akan milik Kim Byung Joo~"

Bjoopun ikut tertidur dengan posisi tetap memeluk namja manis itu.

.

.

.

*Increase*

Several month~

Ceklek~

Seorang namja manis yang masih menggunakan seragam smp itu, meraih knop pintu kamar yang ada dipaling ujung dengan begitu semangat. Senyuman lebar dan manis tampak terus terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Tapi sepertinya, senyuman polos nan manis, bertolak belakang dengan isi kepalanya saat ini.

"Hyungie~ kajja main lagi! Kali ini aku pasti akan men-service hyung lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya!" namja manis yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah itu, langsung mendudukin dirinya dipangkuan namja tampan yang tampaknya jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Namja tampan yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal miliknya itu, langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk menatap namja manis yag sudah duduk dipangkuannya itu. Ia tersenyum, menampilkan sisi ketampanannya.

"Jinjja? Ada apa dengan uri Hansol-i baby eoh? Baby habis menonton video hyungkah?" Tanya pria tampan itu, sambil menatap selidik namja manis dihadapannya.

"Hehehe~ mianhae Byungie hyung~" namja manis itu menunjukkan senyuman polosnya. Diiringi dazzling eyes miliknya.

"Isshh~ anak nakal! Uri Baby Hans harus dihukum!" tangan Byungjoo sudah mulai bergerak melepa blazer sekolah yang dikenakan Hansol.

"Itu yang aku mau hyungie~" senyuman namja manis itu mulai berubah menjadi seringaian penuh kemenangaan.

Decakan saliva mulai terdengar dari kamar bernuansa hitam putih tersebut. Desahan juga mengiringi kegiatan yang dilakukan dua namja yang berada diatas ranjang king size itu.

Hansol yang polos, kini sudah berubah menjadi baby Hansol yang candu akan sentuhan yang diberikan Byungjoo pada tubuhnya. ByungJoo juga tidak berbeda dengan Hansol. tubuh Hansol yang manis, aroma tubuh namja itu sudah menjadi addict baginya.

Cinta sepihak ByungJoo sudah dibalas oleh namja manis Kim Hansol. beberapa bulan bersama, membuatnya mulai jaatuh hati pada sosok Kim ByungJoo yang merupakan saudara tirinya sendiri. Dan ByungJoo pun sudah resmi menjadi cinta pertama Kim Hansol.

.

.

.

Aku mungkin orang yang tidak bisa percaya. Lebih dan bahkan lebih, yang tidak pernah berpikir tentang mencintai seseorang. tidak pernah. Tapi kau membuatku percaya. Kau mungkin akan menjadi kekasihku. Jawaban yang benar adalah sederhana. Kita akan mencintai, kita terikat oleh tali tak terlihat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti! Aku sudah menjadi milikmu ma baby. Kau yang mengambil hatiku, aku ingin menguncimu dalam diriku. Aku terus bergerak kearahmu, aku hidup untukmu. Dan yang aku butuhkan adalah kau dan hanya kau.

Jenissi X Nakta It Girl

.

.

.

END


End file.
